


Hungry

by bboiseux



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau is hurt badly, but she's lucky enough to run into a badass ranger who can help.Reading Time:abt 10 mins
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaystheocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/gifts).



Beau didn’t even remember what hit her or when she went down or the bites that left the jabbing pain in both sides and the taste of copper thick in her mouth. She was having trouble even remembering why she was in these woods at all. Her head didn’t seem to work right. It was cloudy. She was in the woods, right? It was so dark she could barely tell. Hadn’t it been the middle of the day just a few minutes ago?

When Beau opened her eyes a moment later (it had been just a moment, right?), she was somewhere else. Her vision was still blurry, but her brain felt clearer. More importantly, however, there was a beautiful, raven-haired woman leaning over her. She was pulling back at that moment and seemed to be holding a wet cloth in her hand. Normally, Beau would be getting the fuck out of there and seeing how she could get away (strange woman was hot, but strange women who had you laid out on your back were not hot … unless that was the plan from the beginning), but she couldn’t quite focus and all her brain could think was “Pretty.”

“Fuck,” Beau managed to murmur, “you’re hot as hell.”

The woman smiled a little at that and leaned back over with the cloth. It was wet and cool against Beau’s forehead. “Thank you, darling. It’s always nice to be appreciated. But you should probably rest.”

As the coolness of the cloth seeped into Beau’s head things cleared a little more. The image of a battle. Some arcane blaze filling her world. Her friends vanishing. No, she vanished. And was dropped in the middle of a massive forest with some similarly massive creature looming over her.

Beau shot up. At least, she intended to, but instead her whole core spasmed and a guttural groan punched its way through her clenched teeth. Her arms and legs curled in to protect herself from the invisible assault. She thought she’d long ago stopped having those involuntary reactions.

The raven-haired woman placed a calming hand on Beau’s shoulder and gently pushed her back down. “Easy. I was able to heal the worst of it, but until we get you back to civilization and more accomplished healers than me, you’ll have to make do with some simple backwards medicine.”

Beau groaned again. “What was that thing?”

“I don’t know the name,” said the woman as she set down the cloth and began to check the wrappings along Beau’s sides and arms and legs. “Things from … other places leak into the Parchwood. You’re just lucky Pelor sent me a vision when he did or you’d be in far worse condition.”

“What could be—” Beau grunted. “—worse than this?”

“I believed it’s called dead.” The woman gestured over her shoulder and Beau could just make out a mountain of green chitinous armor some yards away. “I took care of your little friend before he could do anymore.” With that, the woman patted one of Beau’s bandaged wounds and Beau grimaced. “We’ll have to stay a day or so here until you’re well enough to walk, then I can take you back to Whitestone.”

“I need to get back to my friends right away.”

“That’s quite a noble sentiment, but,” the woman said with a sardonic look, “you’re in no condition to help anyone, so you might as well settle in.”

Beau thought about arguing, but since it would apparently take all of the strength she had to argue, she had to admit that the woman had a point. “Fuck.” Then she sighed (and her whole chest burned) and she said, “Well, if we’re going to be keeping each other company: I’m Beau.”

“Nice to meet you, Beau. I’m Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo.” Beau really liked the way Vex’ahlia’s lips moved when she was talking. They were painted red and they moved in such a seductive way, even though nothing she was saying was even remotely seductive. It was like Vex’ahlia’s very name was sexy and it made Beau want to see if her lips felt as sexy as they looked.

But before she could do or say anything, Vex’ahlia laid the cool cloth back on Beau’s forehead. “And you have quite the fever, so you might be a little delusional. You should rest and we can do proper introductions later.”

Beau was asleep before her mouth caught up with the thoughts running through her head. When she woke up, the forest was dark and a fire was roaring a little bit away and she was covered in a cold sweat. She must had made some noise because Vex’ahlia came sauntering over. Beau’s head had cleared now and she could get a better sense of what was going on. Vex’ahlia was dressed in white and blue and black armor and, as she drew closer, it looked like the white sections were made up of large scales. Even under those layers and in the flickering fire light, Beau could tell that Vex’ahlia was lit as fuck. Somehow she moved with a power that was both inviting and threatening. It was … still hot.

Unfortunately, Beau was really stiff. Her sides and abdomen especially were stiff from the injuries and the wrappings. She flinched as she propped herself up but managed to get into position.

“Welcome back, Beau,” said Vex’ahlia. She leaned down next to the makeshift bed she had made for Beau. She touched a hand to Beau’s forehead. “It looks like your fever broke while you were sleeping. That’s good. I was a little worried about infection.”

“Nah,” said Beau, “I’m tough as nails.” She coughed a little as she finished. Her throat felt thick.

Vex’ahlia smiled in amusement. “I got a good look at you and your muscles and your scars as I was tending to …” She gave a general wave of her hand. “… all this. I’m quite aware of how tough you must be.” Vex’ahlia reached out and ran a finger over the thick scar on Beau’s abs. “That must have taken a lot to survive.” Through the bandages, Beau couldn’t even feel the touch, but she could imagine it and that made her suck in a quick breath.

It must have been pretty obvious what was going through her head because Vex’ahlia arched an eyebrow before laughing lightly. “Oh, in my younger days, you would have been trouble.”

Beau arched an eyebrow right back and shot Vex’ahlia a smirk. Hell, she couldn’t get up to much with these injuries, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have any fun. “Why can’t I be trouble now?”

That made Vex’ahlia laugh more, but instead of answering she started looking over the bandages. She screwed up her face in concern when she got to Beau’s left side. “You’ve soaked through this bandage. I’m going to have to completely redress it.”

Beau knew from her past experiences beating her body up that she should be a little worried about that, but since there was jack shit she could do about it, she decided to play. “Guess you’ll just have to get a little more hands on,” she said, as Vex’ahlia began to undo the bandages.

Vex’ahlia shot Beau a quick glance and snorted out a quick laugh. “Yes, you would have been a lot of trouble.” She pulled the last bandage off and examined the area. “Just a second.” Quickly, she rose and set off into the woods, returning a minute later with a drenched cloth. As she settled in next to Beau, she squeezed the cloth out, clearing away the blood, and leaned in to take a closer look. After a few pats (which sent a jolt of pain through Beau’s side), Vex’ahlia said, “Well, it’s not infected. I’ll just try and bind it tighter this time.” She shot Beau a meaningful glance. “You’ll have quite a time making any moves when you’re wrapped tight.”

“I do some of my best work when I’m restrained.”

Vex’ahlia grinned and shook her head and then reached out and pressed a finger to Beau’s lips. Beau resisted the urge to give it a suck and just enjoyed the touch.

“First, you are too injured, no matter what you think.” Beau started to say something but Vex just pressed the finger harder against her lips. “And, second, I’m happily married with five children.”

“Well that just means you—”

The finger pressed down again.

“Third, and again, you are too injured, no matter what you think.”

When Beau stayed silent this time, Vex’ahlia pulled her finger away. As she applied the new dressing, she said, “You’re an incredibly attractive young woman and just as tempting. However—” and here she chuckled a little before continuing “—I find that my priorities are different than they were in my youth.” She pulled the dressing tight and paused to look at Beau. “Less hungry, if I’m honest.”

Beau had to smile at that. “Hungry can be good if you have a nice meal.”

Vex’ahlia gave another small smile to that and finished her work. She leaned back and Beau could feel her eyes take in Beau’s reclining form. “Yes, but I think I prefer not having the emptiness when you can’t get a nice meal. Or I just have a nice meal on the regular, so I don’t need to be hungry. Or—“ She shrugged. “I just grew up hungry, so I appreciate the regular. Or, Pelor help me, maybe I’m just getting boring in my old age!”

It wasn’t exactly the answer Beau was looking for, but she wasn’t really looking for anything right now. It was just a reflex. Oh, and a deep and abiding thirst and gods was she thirsty looking at Vex, but ….

It took another two days for Beau to be able to walk at any decent speed and by then (with a little more arcane assistance from Vex’ahlia) she was almost back to her normal self. During that time, she’d heard from Jester and was thrilled to learn that the rest of the gang was okay. When they heard where Beau was, they arranged to teleport to Whitestone as soon as possible.

Beau also learned a lot more about Vex’ahlia: her adventures, her life, her friends and family. And with every detail it was hard not to … go even harder for her. By the time they were on the edge of the Parchwood, looking down on a bustling city, Vex’ahlia was firmly lodged in Beau’s mind as both a BAMF and a MILF, which, if Beau was being honest, was causing her more pain now than her injuries. To have someone this hot and mind-blowingly badass within touching distance and knowing, in your heart of hearts, that the best thing to do was absolutely nothing was killing her.

So, as they stepped out of the Parchwood, Beau said, “Hey, I know you’re not interested, but, I was wondering, for, uh, posterity and all that, would you like to at least, you know, kiss?”

Vex’ahlia gave her that look that Beau had already learned to label as “imperiously amused.” “To remember you by, darling? Is that it?”

Beau snorted. “I mean, I’m worth the memory. But, uh actually, I was thinking more to remember you by. You know, selfish on my part.”

Beau didn’t quite get to the end of the sentence. Vex’ahlia reached in without hesitation and pulled Beau in by the waist—pressing her close—and then her lips were on Beau’s and it was sweet and soft with just the right bite and Beau couldn’t help sighing a little into her touch.

When Vex’ahlia pulled back, her hands still lingering on Beau’s hips, Beau’s lips were wet and warm with the memory of the kiss. Beau laughed. “Yeah, okay.” She let out a steadying breath. “That was as good as I, uh, imagined.”

“Happy to meet your expectations,” said Vex’ahlia with a wink. As she turned and they started walking towards the city, she continued, “Percy is going to absolutely love this story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
